Dominate Fowl
by Nellie katshrin
Summary: Alexandria is captured by Artemis the first and is given as a present to Artemis The Second. What will happens? Lemon alert! If I get at least five reviews I shall write a chapter two.


Hi everyone! Another story by me...An Artemis Fowl fanfiction lemon. It's going to go into the lemon quickly, unlike my last story!

He may seem OOC...

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Darkness. That's all I saw. The silences seemed to choke me, making me gasp for some color.

A stillness had settled over me, and it wasn't moving anytime soon...

Voices. Muffled voices made their way to my ears, giving me hope. It felt like I had been stranded in darkness, never moving.

But when the voices came, so did some light. A bright white blinded me as I slowly walked toward it.

And then I opened my eyes.

*Alex's POV* (she's 17)

Coughing, I opened my eyes groggily. I had the worst headache, the light making it worse.

"Ughhhh..." I looked around, taking in my surroundings. A grand room, with the vases, and the furniture rich people had. I knew by the softness and by the sheet covering me I was on a bed.

Not my style.

I was going to push myself up to get a better look, but chains stopped my movement. I let out a gasp, just noticing the feel of cold metal to my skin.

I tried to rip the cuffs off my wrist with no avail. In vain, I tried but nothing worked.

After a while I stopped trying and began to think of the last thing I did, maybe to give me clues to where I am.

"Hmmm..."

The movie theater...then I took a jog around the park... And...and...

Thats probably where I was kidnapped. I don't remember getting in the car or anything.

"Artemis, happy birthday son." The door was thrown open suddenly scaring the crap out of me. I let out a short scream.

"Um...father, this is a human girl...what do-"

"Butler, please leave for a moment." A silent moment, and then footsteps.

Due to me being tied down, I couldn't see the people talking. Two males obviously, and rich ones at it.

The door shut, and then footsteps got closer to the bed. I wiggled anxiously, trying to hurry myself under the covers.

"This is your birthday present. Her name is Alexandria Okryoya. She came from Japan to Ireland because her mother got a divorce and moved to live with relatives that's were here."

I shivered. How did this man know so much about me? I haven't even told anyone why we moved here! How?!

More shuffling. "Indeed good information. Is she the daughter of an enemy?"

"No."

"Then why do we need her? She useless if we ca-"

"You can have her body. She's your slave now literally. Purely at the Fowl's mercy."

"...Um..F-Father..."

"Yes, Artemis."

"...could you leave? Just for, a-a minute.."

The other man chuckled. "Of course. I'll tell everyone to leave you alone for about two hours at the most. Try not to kill her."

They talked for a while. The man was whispering to the other one, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Probably telling him what to do since obviously he didn't know what to do.

I probably had a terrified look on my face by now. 'You can have her body. She's your slave now. Purely at the Fowl's mercy.' Was the one sentence that killed me. One, he was probably going to rape me. And two, the Fowls! They were the richest family in Ireland. The smartest and sneakiest too.

A door shut, sealing my fate. Footsteps made their way toward me, every step sending a jolt of fear through me.

I've never seen a Fowl, but I've heard of them. A mean, devious smirk, and the signature vampire smile.

It ran in the family, my Aunt that lived here would say when I asked about important people in Ireland. She would always reply with 'The Fowl generation'

I thought of it as a joke, until I learned she wasn't joking. It was a 'Fowl Generation'

And now I was captured by one. A hand ran down my face. A pale one, one with slender fingers. A delicateness.

I shivered, daring to look at the Fowl. Slowly I rose my eyes to the face of the monster.

No. This is not what a monsters face is supposed to look like. It wasn't an ugly face. It was a beautiful one. One blue eye and one hazel one, gifted with the uniqueness I suppose. Raven hair covered his face, settling the vampire look with pale skin and the smirk. He looked about 19, maybe even 20.

"Hello there, Alex."

So...normal sounding. A voice as soft as silk slipped to my ears. His voice. I shuddered as he sat on the edge of the bed, making me sink lower on my right side.

I squeezed my eyes shut in fear he'd kill me. In fear that that beautiful face would be the last I will see.

"Shhh...it'll be okay. It will all be over soon." My eyes shut tighter at his words. For his breath was inches away from my ear.

"P-p-please don't hurt me..." I whispered.

'Slap!' His hand connected with my face. My eyes flashed open and I looked at him in fear and shock.

'Slap!' Another one.

"Never look at me in the eyes, but look at me. And when you say something, always finish with, 'Master Fowl'." He stated.

I looked at his chest, tears burning my eyes. What the hell. Such a handsome man. What a waste of human, God making him with a cold heart.

"Are we in agreement?"

"Y-yes, Master F-Fowl." I stuttered out, the unfamiliar word Master rolled off my tongue.

Master Fowl moaned, making me blush. He bit my neck, most likely leaving a hickey behind.

I squirmed as he bit by neck and collar bone multiple times.

"M-m-master Fowl!" I exclaimed as he bit down hard.

"Mmm...yes?" He didn't budge. He was on top of me now, being the dominate one he is.

"N-nothing...Master.." I still wasn't used to this. Definitely not.

He pulled away from my neck, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. Unlocking the cuffs that held me captive (not like after I got out I'd be able to leave -.-) he rubbed my red wrists.

"Thank your Master, slave. Or maybe I might just change my mind..." I shivered as his hand rubbed my stomach.

"T-thank you Master Fowl! Please don't put me back in the restraints!" I begged him.

"Mmmm..." He nuzzled me, he's head in between my neck.

He moaned into it before biting down hard enough to draw blood with his sharp canines.

"M-master!" I arched my back in pain as he licked it up.

"Good girl...", He said after a while of licking the wound he had made. "You need to be rewarded." He stroked my hair, as if I was a pet. In a way, I was his pet. His slave...

He kissed my for head, making his way to my nose, kissing everywhere but my lips. He chuckled as I squirmed, wanting him to kiss me.

I know it's wrong, I mean I'd just met the man. But literally, he could kill me. And I didn't want to die so...

If you were in the situation, you'd probably do this to. Call him what he desired. Do what he wants you to. Scream if needed.

Finally, he kissed my lips. It wasn't my first kiss, but it felt like it. My mouth moved in sync with his. He pushed his tongue in, me not even putting up a fight because I knew he'd win.

I moaned as he claimed my mouth as his. His tongue tangled itself in mine. He bit my lower lip lightly (what is with this guy and biting!) making me blush.

"Mine..." He growled.

"Y-yours." I nodded.

He captured my lips again. His hand went behind my back and undid my bra. I gasped as he pulled it off, letting my breasts free.

"Master F-fowl!" I tried covering my chest, but he held my wrists above my head.

"Stop."

I stopped struggling and sat there. I helped him take off my shirt, but he had literally ripped it off. I was thoroughly uncomfortable. Until he began to lick them. I arched my back.

"Please Master..." I whimpered.

He didn't respond, instead he began to suck on the mounds, making me shiver in delight.

After a while he switched, making the pleasure start all over again.

"M-m-master!" I bucked my hips against his, wanting him.

"So impatient..." He chided before stripping his coat off, along with his dress shirt. He threw those to other parts of the room, while he held his blue tie in between his teeth.

To me, the sight was such a turn on. He looked back at me with those eyes, making me blush and look away.

"Look at me."

I looked at his chest, so I wouldn't get slapped again. That was probably the worst thing that had happened, but I knew the rules now, so..

"Y-yes Master Fowl?"

"Mhhh...so innocent. I won't be able to hold out any longer...But first, tell me. Are you a virgin?"

I blushed. My, what a question!

"Yes Master Fowl." I fiddled with my hands. The tie was taken out of his teeth and he was wrapping it around his hand and then unwrapping. Wrapping and unwrapping...a continuous pattern.

He gave me the signature vampire smirk. "Yes, eh?" He chuckled.

"Well then... But I don't want you to struggle, but I also don't want you to be uncomfortable. So I'll use my tie as the restraint instead of the chains." He smiled against my exposed chest.

"T-thank you again M-Master Fowl!" I was in thanks again. He might actually care...

"Get on your hands and knees."

My face turned a bright red, but I did as I was told. My ass was facing him, so at at any minute he could thrust in. Take advantage of me. But he didn't, surprisingly.

I felt the silky tie knotting around my wrists, which were behind my back.

"There. Now, I would like to not hurt you, and to do that-" a heard a zipper being pulled down. Something feel onto the floor, falling with a soft thud.

"-you are going to have to suck."

I turned my head. A huge member, 8-9 inches, stood tall and proud. It was Artemis's cock.

"Wow, M-master Fowl!" It was so big! Can that even fit?

He was standing on the floor, his back to the wall.

"On your knees. In front of me." He motioned.

I managed to get up, going to Master. It seemed to pulse as I sank to my knees.

"Hollow out your checks and suck. That's about it. Just try to get lots of saliva in your mouth. I may push your head down, and you will choke. I don't care, I'm the master here. You don't have an opinion." He chuckled, weaving his fingers through my short black hair.

I don't want to be forced, but he said I'd be either way so I mean...

"...are you going, or am I going to have to force you full force?" He didn't even give me a chance to start before pounding into my mouth.

It ht the back of my throat multiple times. It was long and thick, so it literally went down my throat. It barely fit in my mouth.

"Mmm yeah...ugh..." He thrusted harder, making me gag and choke. I gasped for air, not really knowing what to do.

Maybe if I hollowed out my checks he'd stop. As I did, he moaned louder, letting out a cry of pleasure before pulling out, panting.

I took in air greedily. My lungs felt relieved. Oh, but not for long.

"Bend over."

I was about to question before I saw the lustful look in his eyes. Turning around, my chin rested on the white carpet.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Master F-ahhh!~" I screamed as he thrust into me. Oh god. It hurt more than I thought.

"Shhh.. Tell me when..."

I waited a few moments before the pain faded. I reluctantly nodded. As he moved, the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"M-m-master F-Fowl!" I moaned. He grunted with each thrust, making my breast bounce.

He had one hand on my shoulder so he can impale into my hard and the other was moving my clit.

"P-please! Har-ahhhh-harder! Please M-MASTER FOWL!" He moved the hand on my shoulder into my hair, groaning.

"Ughhhh..." He groaned. He was the Master. I was the slave.

He owned me. Every inch of me.

A/N hey there! I know...Artemis seems really OOC but its 2:12 am here, and I needed to get this off my chest... So here it is!


End file.
